The 14th BrushGod
by Bubblefox
Summary: Everything seems calmed down and peaceful after the defeat of Yami. But in fact Nippon is threatened by darkness again because Amaterasu did forgot something. She did forgot the 14th brush-god. - AmmyxWakaxOki -
1. Constellations

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter one – Constellations –**

The sun shone bright in her eyes, the soft grass tickled her paws and a gentle breeze blew through her fur. Yes, this was how it was meant to be: resting in the grass of the Celestial Plain.

About a week ago, Amaterasu and Waka arrived at this heaven-like place. It was like they had never left the floating island at all, everything just looked-like the same. Even the other Gods were still there.

They all had warmly greeted her and given the wolf-goddess the feeling she really was home. Oh, and how couldn't it be true? This place, the sphere... everything was so peacefully.

You could forget passing of the time easily...

Amaterasu lifted her head from her forepaws and sniffed the air. She sneezed and raised from her spot. The wolf paddled down the hill and stopped to look around.

There he was, kneeling beside the Guardian Sapling they both had planted. Waka looked up when he noticed the sun-goddess was watching him. He waved.

Amaterasu made her way to the blond-haired man and sat down beside him. Her big brown eyes flickered to the Guardian Sapling. She and Waka had brought it from the mortal world to plant on the Celestial Plain. The small tree's leafs were raised up to the sky.

The wolf tilted her head a bit to one side and with one whip of her tail, the sapling wore pink-coloured blossoms. The man next to her smiled lightly.

''You haven't lost your touch, ma chérie.''

She turned her head to him and noticed the puzzled expression that crossed Waka's features. Amaterasu nudged the side of his arm with her snout. His eyes found hers.

''You shall need your power again. Darkness has returned to Nippon once again.''

The goddess made a low growl in her throat. How could that have happened? She had defeated Yami for good. At least, that was what Ammy thought.

Waka got back on his feet and looked down at the white wolf. ''I'm sure Kabegami will be able to tell you more about this situation then I can do.''

* * *

''Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all.'' The white cat began to speak as soon as the sun-goddess and the blond-haired man entered her home. Though it was a small cottage, it was comfortable and warm inside.

Waka and Ammy took place at the so many spread pillows on the floor. Kabegami leaped down from her high placed place and settled herself in front of the wolf and man.

''Your anxious foreboding has told you the truth, Waka.'' The Goddess of Walls said. Her head lowered a bit and the cat's eyes averted to the floor. ''Darkness is spreading over the mortal world once again.''

The blond-haired man gave a nod and folded his arms in front of his chest. ''Could you tell us more about this, Kabegami?''

''Naturally.'' The white cat gave a hint of a catish-smile. ''From this place, I observe the world below and it's descent. And I've seen what you've forgotten, great Amaterasu.''

Cat-eyes crossed wolf-eyes.

The sun-goddess tilted her head to the side. She didn't know what she had forgotten down there. Her job was to destroy Yami and that was what she had done. So how-

''The 14th brush-god.'' As if Kabegami had seen what Amaterasu was thinking, the cat had interrupted it.

''What? But that's nonsense.'' Waka shook his head. ''If I'm not mistaken, there are no more than 13 brush-gods.''

The cat nodded slowly. She focussed her eyes back at the white wolf and wrinkled her nose. ''Rejuvenation, Power Slash, Sunrise, Cherry Bomb, Bloom, Water Lily, Vine, Waterspout, Crescent , Gale storm, Inferno, Catwalk and Blizzard are the divine brush-techniques you mastered, Amaterasu.''

''And they all were protected by different Gods in the time of your long slumber.'' Kabegami paused for a moment and took a breath. ''However, for two techniques no God was skilled enough to protect. The power of Sunrise and Erase.''

Waka raised his eyebrows. ''Erase?''

The cat nodded. ''The divine strength to wipe out every detail of life. As if you removed a sketched drawing from a paper by using your eraser. However, Erase can do this to real life.''

The sun-goddess let out a small howl. This was bad. Really bad. Imagine what it could do if a demon or other dark being got his hands on this brush-technique.

Waka noticed Ammy's ears falling flat against her head. He clenched his jaw. He knew what she was thinking and he feared the same thing. The man turned his face back to the God cat in front of him. ''Where did this Brush-technique go after the Gods couldn't take care of it?''

''As if it dissolved in the thin air. And every creature, divine or mortal, forgot about it.'' A pair of green cat-eyes became stern. ''But now the time is there where we will see the signs of Erase coming back again.''

A deep frown was formed on Waka's face. He lowered his head and was in silent, deep thinking for a moment. His eyes turned to the corners and his gaze crossed Amaterasu's. ''Do you think what I am thinking, ma chérie? We need to head back to the mortal world and find your lost brush-technique.''

The white wolf barked loudly and raised abruptly from the pillow she was laying on. Kabegami mimicked the goddess' movement.

''There is only one difficulty.''

Waka looked down at the cat. ''What is it?''

''There is no way Amaterasu could return in the mortal world in her God-form.''Everybody will recognize you and thus you won't be able to get your power back.''

The wolf whined. Why couldn't she? What was the problem for her returning in her normal state in the mortal world?

''When the creature - that's carrying the power of Erase - notice the rightful owner, it won't hand it over. This creature will only show her true strength to beings equal to itself.''

''So you're saying-'' Waka rubbed his temple weary. ''-Amaterasu should take a human-like form and get closer to this creature?''

Kabegami nodded. ''Indeed.''

The wolf whined softy.

* * *

Stupid cat. Stupid prophet. Why did she had to change? It wasn't fair.

The sun-goddess shook her head and clenched her jaw. Okay, it was for the sake of the world. Again. She had to do this. Again. She bet Issun had laughed about this situation.

No, don't think about that little bug. She needed to concentrate.

Amaterasu could – like all the other divine beings – change to every appearance she would like. Though her original form was that of a white wolf. And that was the form she preferred the most. All she needed was to concentrate, breath in a slow rhythm and think hard.

It had been ages ago when she used her human-form. Did she need to speak again too this time?

The wolf didn't like that. But then again, she couldn't just bark when she had a human appearance...

Anyway, this was for the world. She reminded herself once again. All for the world's sake.

A familiar feeling clouded her senses. Amaterasu could feel her paws warmed up and her fur begin to get thinner. She was changing.

* * *

Waka waited, with his arms folded in front of his chest, against the wall of the cave. The sun-goddess was in it, trying to change herself.

He pitied her, though he was curious of how she would look like. He had never seen her changing her appearance. Okay, her 'old' wolf-form and her 'new' wolf-form, but that had to do with the belief of the humans.

He had never hear her speaking or such. The other Gods could, so why couldn't Amaterasu?

The blond-haired man sighed loudly and blew a lock of hair out of his face. He unfolded his arms and straightened his back. What was taking the goddess so long?

''Amaterasu?''

Waka heard a cough and a sound of clearing one's throat. He stopped himself from looking around the corner of the cave.

''Waka?'' It was a weak sound of a voice. A female voice. ''Don't... don't come in.''

The prophet eyes softened. So the sun-goddess had done it. ''Pourquoi? What's wrong?''

''I am naked.''

The man could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He coughed and rubbed his face. Well, that was something he hadn't expected. Waka did his best to regain his normal voice.

''...Didn't you brought any clothes with you?''

''No.''

Oh brother, now what? Perhaps the other gods owned clothes. Than he could get her something. ''Wait here.''

The young woman in the cave heard footsteps leaving. ''Where can I go to if I don't have any clothes?'' She murmered sarcastically and rolled her brown-coloured eyes. Though the goddess waited for Waka to return.

When she heard his footsteps coming near the entrance of the cave, the wolf - ex wolf, mind me – covered her flesh quickly.

''Lay it down near the entrance and turn around.'' Amaterasu demanded. ''And don't dare to look over your shoulder.''

She got up from the cold floor and crawled steady to the clothes that were laying by the entrance of the cave. The sun-goddess snatched it away and put it on quickly.

One eyebrow raised slightly. The silk-white kimono fit perfectly. Waka surely did know her measures well, or he just guessed right.

Her fingers touched the silk and felt the red-coloured decorations. It was beautiful.

''Are you ready, Amaterasu?''

His voice interrupted her thoughts. The young woman's eyes looked up and noticed the tall man standing in the way of the entrance of the cave. A scowl formed itself on her face.

''I didn't gave you the permission to look!''

''Acting spoiled already, aren't we?'' Waka smiled lightly and walked closer to the goddess who was sitting on the ground.

He had to admit he just guessed the size of the kimono when Tachigami asked him. The rat made all kind of kimono's in all different sizes just for fun. All that when he wasn't wielding that enormous sword!

He had allowed Waka to take one he liked for Amaterasu and one male-kimono for himself. Tachigami knew about the plan of the two to return to the mortal world and wanted to give them his 'goodbye'-present.

The blond-haired man blinked with his eyes and found himself staring at the goddess. She was also looking him straight in the eyes with those big brown orbs of hers.

Bangs of her long, white hair was falling over her forehead and all the way over her back. Her skin was pale too, but not as pale as her hair.

''Come, we need to depart.'' Waka held out his hand. Amaterasu took it and he helped her standing. For a moment, she wobbled and almost fell back. The young woman got hold of his sleeve to keep herself standing straight.

The man looked down at the puzzled face and showed a comforting smile. ''Standing can be difficult, walking can be even harder.''

Amaterasu huffed. ''I just haven't walked straight for a long time.''

''Just as speaking?'' Waka teased her a little. The sun-goddess bit her lip and averted her eyes to the ground. The man decided he would let it pass and just help her to get comfortable with walking.

In silence the couple walked down the path of stone and through the grass fields. Amaterasu let go of the sleeve and walked further on her own.

When they reached Waka's airship, all the other gods had gathered in front of it.

The sun-goddess smiled at all them politely when she passed them. Their glances and stares mad her feel uncomfortable and made her want to get into the airship as soon as possible. Waka just followed her and when he entered the ship, he made it ready to head for the mortal world.

The hatch closed and Amaterasu let out a heavy sigh when the airship hovered above the ground. The blond-haired man observed her from the corner of his eyes. ''Fearing of what you might come across down there?''

The young woman raised an eyebrow. ''Why should I?''

''6 years have passed since the day we headed for the Celestial Plain.''

''What?!''

Waka swallowed, maybe he should have told her earlier. ''For every day we spent on the Celestial Plain, passed a year in the mortal world. So a lot must have changed in the time we left it.''

''Oh.'' The white-haired female looked down at her hands for a split-second, then looked up determined. ''Whatever comes across and may cause trouble, I'll use my divine brush then.''

''Talking about that, where is your brush anyway?'' Waka knew Amaterasu couldn't use her tail anymore in this human form, so where was it now?

The goddess smirked lightly and conjured up a narrow golden case. She opened it and showed the man the brush in it. A bottle of ink was next to it.

''I'll only use it when life-danger asks for it. Otherwise people will know in a short time I'm the sun-goddess.''

Waka nodded and turned his face back to the view from the airship. He pointed at Shinshu Field below. ''You better hide it again, because we're going to land.''

Amaterasu followed his gaze and slid the small golden case back in her pocket. This was it.

Her return to Nippon.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you like it so far :) **

**If I made any grammar mistakes, or other mistakes please let me know! Only then I could change it. **

**I know I made Waka slightly OOC, but the way he speaks in the game is so hard! That's why I changed him into a little teaser (laughs). I hope you didn't mind that!**

**Please leave a comment! Those are really appreciated! (Smiles)**


	2. Snow

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter two – Snow –**

Six years...

Ammy wondered what could have happened to the people she knew from before. Would she still be able to recognize them? And would they remember her if she told them she was in fact the white wolf.

The goddess looked up from folded hands. Her eyes wandered to the view from the airship.

The landscape just looked the same as ever. However, there were some minor changes. Like the young oak-trees near the small river or the blooming Guardian Sapling being even bigger. She smiled weakly.

Waka watched the expression on the woman's face change. He wondered what she was thinking. Though she had a human skin right now, he still couldn't read her thoughts easily. Ah, well maybe that was the part of having a Goddess around you.

The man turned his attention back to the control panel and let the airship hover closer to the ground. With a soft shock the vehicle touched the grass and the hatch opened.

Amaterasu made eye-contact with Waka and raised from her place. She passed him and left the airship.

Outside she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Her nose picked up the various types of scents: the smell of cherry blossoms, wood, rabbits and birds, wild boars, other humans and so much more!

She had missed it.

When the sun-goddess opened her eyes again, she noticed the trees around her. Waka had picked a spot on the highest hill of Shinsu-field and between several trees to leave the airship here. Admitting it, it was the cleverest plan to do so. If anyone found the airship, they would know the ex Moon-tribe member was probably around too.

Speaking about the devil, the blond-haired man stepped out of the vehicle. He combed a hand through his long hair and walked in Amaterasu's direction.

''Any strategies planned, ma chérie?''

Her brown eyes followed the movements of his hair in the blowing wind. When the young woman noticed what she was watching, she quickly turned her face away and started pacing. Her fingers rested thoughtfully on her lips while she walked a small circle.

A plan... First she had to find a person who had been around in this area for a long time and who knew a lot about it too. She only could trust this one, single person-

''-Issun.''

''Sorry?'' Waka blinked when he heard the goddess utter the name quietly.

Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. ''Issun, my Celestial Envoy.''

''Tu ami the Poncle?''

''Uh-huh.''

The man frowned a little. He wasn't too fond of the little creature and his nasty comments. ''Are you sure?''

Amaterasu nodded quickly. She wanted to see her friend as soon as possible. She was excited of how his reaction towards her human form would be, he was one of the few she could trust around here – except for Waka of course.

The sun-goddess had already made the decision for herself and turned her back to Waka and walked in the direction of the tower on the hill.

''Fine.'' He exclaimed a sigh and paced after her. ''Up to Kamui then.''

The young woman didn't listen. Her hands already touched the cold metal of the door and stooped to get into the small entrance. Her bare feet left the soft grass and stepped on the rough rocks of the cave. Human feet got easily cold, Amaterasu found out.

A fresh wind blew through the long and narrow tunnel to meet her. She could smell the faint scent of snow and ice and stepped furter.

Waka peered into the dark tunnel and saw a flash of white hair disappear behind the corner. He shook his head and followed her. Why was she always in such a hurry?

At the end of the tunnel a freezing breeze blew against her face. The goddess narrowed her eyes against the cold wind and wrapped her arms around her chest. Her feet walked in the cold snow and began to feel numb. Maybe she should have put on boots, but she hated anything that coved her feet or hands – that's why she left them naked.

Amaterasu listened to the rustling sound Waka's feet made in the snow. The young woman smirked a little: he made so much nose when he moved around, most likely he wouldn't be that of a hunter.

For a moment she stopped and took a moment to observe her surroundings.

When she was a wolf, the goddess would have used foremost her nose and ears. But from this point of view – through human eyes – she was able to use her sight more. Though in this white landscape it was unnecessary.

The young woman closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She could smell fire and burning wood. She could also smell the faint scent of salt in the seawater nearby and the strong scent of blossom of the Guardian Sapling.

Her face turned in the direction of where she had smelled fire. And indeed: in the distance she could see a thin line of smoke in the air. Oki's cottage?

Ammy turned her head to Waka, who stood right next to her. She pointed at the direction. ''An old friend of mine lives up there. I can smell a small fire.''

The white-haired woman started walking. Out of the blue, the man grabbed her upper arm and locked eyes with her.

His face was dead-serious. ''If we're going to visit your old friend, you shall not tell him who you're really are.''

Amaterasu clenched her jaw slightly. Maybe Waka had had a vision again, that foresaw what was coming if she did tell Oki the truth. She could only nod.

The prophet let go of her arm and both moved towards the hut. They noticed there weren't any monsters, imps or other shadow-creatures that blocked their path. Still on their guard, they entered the small cottage.

It was warm inside. A small fire was burning in the fireplace. It only had a small piece of lumber left to eat.

The sun-goddess knelt close to the flames and warmed her hands by it. Her eyes travelled over the space. No-one but her and Waka were here. Where was Oki? Had he returned to Wep'keer in the past 6 years?

But then... why was there still a fire burning? Somebody must've started it not so long ago.

A hand fell on her shoulder. Amaterasu looked up.

''There's nobody here.'' Waka averted his eyes to the entrance of the hut. ''Though I enjoy the warmth, we should head for Yoshpet.''

The young woman lowered her head slightly and closer her eyes. A small sight escaped her lips. She really wanted to see the member of the Oina-tribe again. The goddess was actually pretty curious about what of him had become in all those years.

She rose back on her feet, still not looking at Waka. ''Okay then. Let's go.''

* * *

The sun was already setting and they still hadn't reached the entrance of Yoshpet. It looked like travelling took much more time then when she was a wolf.

Amaterasu shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. Waka noticed this and walked slower to pace next to her. When she looked up to him, he gave her a worried look. He knew the wind had gotten colder and stronger.

''You all right?''

''No.'' She could utter through her chattering teeth. Somehow embarrassed the goddess turned her eyes to the snow-covered earth. ''M-my feet are f-freezing...off.''

The blond-haired man's eyes softened and a small chuckle left his lips when he looked down at her purple-blue coloured feet. Amaterasu shot him an irritated expression.

''Hn-not f-funny.''

''You're right.'' Waka slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her body shaking of the cold. Apparently she had to get used to have no fur that kept her warm.

His green-coloured eyes went in every direction. At their left side there was a frozen river, and at the right side walls of stone. With his free hand, the man rubbed his temple. They had to find something to use as temporary shelter against the cold.

There it was!

Quickly he paced – with Ammy under his arm – in the direction of the crack in the rock face. He pulled back his arm and let the young woman go in first.

The goddess crawled further into the gap. It wasn't very big – they barely fit in together – but the lashing wind couldn't touch them in here. She was thankful for that.

Waka placed himself right next to her. Their sides touched and so they warmed each other a bit. He mimicked Amaterasu's position and pulled his legs closer to his body and wrapped his arms around it.

For a moment they enjoyed the silence.

''Outer Yoshpet isn't far anymore.'' The ex-Moon tribe member broke it. The woman next to him didn't respond and kept staring at the wall of stone in front of her.

Waka cleared his throat. ''...Et peut-être, we should wait for the snow-storm to calm down.''

No response.

''Something's wrong?''

''No.'' The sun-goddess shook her head. ''I just thought-... We'll need a guide to reach Ponc'tan.''

The man raised an eyebrow. ''You don't remember the way to it?''

Amaterasu shot him an irritated look. ''Six years have passed, remember? The forest must have changed.''

With this, Waka could only agree. He sighed quietly and turned his face to the exit of the gap. It was still snowing and the sky was already dark. Probably the day had changed into night. A shiver next to him pulled his attention back to the woman.

Amaterasu was still trembling because of the cold.

He pitied her a little and reached for the small knapsack he had brought with him. The goddess raised her eyebrows slightly when Waka took out a long kimono and gave it to her.

Her hands felt the smooth material. It was similar to her kimono, though hers was shorter – it ended just over her knees – and this one hadn't any decorations. It was just in one colour. ''It's a kimono for men.''

The blond-haired man nodded. ''But you can wear it as a coat here in Kamui.''

Amaterasu looked up and a worried look crossed her face. ''Then what about you? Won't you freeze to death then?''

A small chuckle rolled over his lips and he threw her a warm smile. ''I'm fine with that I'm already wearing, ma chérie.''

The young woman's eyes looked up and down. He was wearing the same clothing he had worn the last time they were in this mortal world. Though it made her wonder. ''How come?''

''How come?'' Waka repeated. ''Well, as you know I have been a member of the Moon tribe-''

Amaterasu nodded slowly, not understanding what he was getting at.

''-We lived on the moon. It was even colder there than here in Kamui.''

''Oh.'' She understood it and averted her eyes back to the rocky ground. The goddess realized she didn't know much of Waka. He was one big mystery to her, though the man was one of her closest friends...

''Let me help you with putting it on.'' The blond-haired man had gotten up a little and took the piece of cloth out of her hands. Carefully he helped her into the long, sand-coloured kimono.

The thing was too big for her, but it was comfortable and warm. Amaterasu hid her legs and feet under the material and covered her hands in the large sleeves. She felt cosy and she dozed slowly off.

Without noticing, her head landed on Waka's shoulder.

A bit surprised he looked down at the white mob of hair. He smirked softly when he found out the goddess was already asleep. The man rested his own head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Both drifted away in a deep slumber.

* * *

When morning-light shone vividly through the narrow entrance, Waka woke up.

His muscles felt stiff and his butt felt sore because of the hard ground he had slept on. And there was a weight on his right shoulder. The man looked down and remembered last night.

Amaterasu's eyes were still closed and she breathed in a shallow, slow rhythm.

The man laughed quietly when he noticed the wisp of saliva dripping out of her mouth. Drooling was also a thing he would never expect from a goddess, but Amaterasu however proved everything could happen.

Suddenly the cave darkened and something blocked the entrance. Waka's head snapped to the intruder and his hand fell on his weapon Pillowtalk. With narrowed eyes he observed the gruff man.

He was wearing a mask. Somebody of the Oina tribe?

''Who are you?''

The unfamiliar man didn't respond.

Waka saw the man's attention was turned to the sleeping young woman next to him. The blond-haired man sat a little up – without letting Amaterasu slip off his shoulder – and blocked the strange man's sight.

''Who are you?'' The ex-Moon tribe member repeated, more angry this time. The intruder shook his head and was about to turn away from them. It was then, that the sun-goddess stirred and woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open and widened when she stared right up at the Oina-man.

''Oki?''

* * *

**Author Note: Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for that. I hope you still like this chapter (grins sheepishly)**.

**I want to give my special thanks to the people who have reviewed: **(anon.),chaosANIMA**, **Kaiyt** and **Anonymous Midori Yoshi (anon.). **You guys made my day! :D** **Thanks a lot!**

**Now I wish the rest of the readers will leave a message. Positive or negative, I don't mind anything. Even if you leave 'great' I'll be happy :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Golden Fury

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter three – Golden Fury –**

Finally the intruder let words fall out of his mouth. ''Do I know you?''

Red-coloured eyes behind the Oina mask narrowed and Amaterasu noticed the man's hand was clenched into a fist. He lowered his head and turned around.

''Wait.'' The young woman called after him and raised from the cold floor she had slept on. She stretched her back and held her chin up to him. ''You know who I am.''

The Goddess was sure this was him: Oki, one of the strongest and bravest warriors of the Oina tribe, who helped her with fighting the evil-beings. Even in this twilight and light coming from behind the man, she could see and smell it was Oki.

The mask was the same one, though it was a bit more scratched then the last time Amaterasu had seen it. His purple-blue coloured clothes were more tattered around the edges and his long red-black hair had grown. A thin layer of snow melted on top of his shoulders and head.

''So you're saying I'm lying?'' His voice sounded gruff and defensive.

''No!... I mean.. Yes. No, that's not what I was hinting at.'' Amaterasu shook her head. Her long white hair flowed around her face. ''I'm just sure you can tell by my smell who I am. And that's how you found us here.''

Her brown eyes peered into those behind the Oina mask. She narrowed hers slightly and pursed her lips. She saw his shoulders lower slightly and Oki turning back to her.

''...You're the Sun-goddess Amaterasu.'' He shook his head and shrugged, like he was confused about finding out his own conclusion. ''But-... your appearance is confusing me.''

The woman chuckled when Oki scratched the back of his head nonchalantly and looked away from her. She made a step and patted him softly on the shoulder. ''Don't be shy. I'm still the same one, Oki.''

Waka found it the time to break this 'oh-so-nice-reunion'. He wasn't happy. 'Pissed off' suited his mood better right now.

Amaterasu hadn't listened to him. He had told her to keep it quiet she was back. Or if she had to tell it, only the ones they really could trust. How did they know they could trust this 'Oki' man?

The blond-haired man cleared his throat loudly, hard enough to make Amaterasu look up. Waka raised, too, from the stone floor and dusted off his clothes. His green eyes flickered to the man.

''So, you're an old allié Amaterasu?''

The Oina-tribe member tilted his head a bit.

''This is Oki, one of the-... well, probably he is – the bravest man of the Oina-tribe.'' Amaterasu helped a bit when the dark-haired man didn't respond. ''And this-'' The woman turned her face to Waka at her other side. ''-Is Waka. He helped me to return to the Celestial Plain.''

Red eyes behind the mask narrowed again. ''Then why are you back, Amaterasu?''

The Goddess bit her lip and averted her eyes. In the corner of her eye she saw Waka make a slight shake of his head. It was barely visible.

''I can't tell you that.''

Oki let out a small sigh. ''That's... Alright, I guess.''

''Sorry.''

''I said it's fine.'' The man snapped and showed her his back. ''Can you tell me why you're here then? Or doesn't your companion approve you to tell me that too?''

What was wrong with him? The sun-Goddess wondered. Something was itching the Oina-man, but Amaterasu couldn't see what it was. She decided to let it pass – for now.

''I wish to visit Issun in Ponc'tan.''

Oki huffed. ''You'll need a guide for that.''

The young woman ripped her gaze from the stones beneath her feet.

''We need you.''

* * *

A black-coloured wolf jumped from tree-stump to boulder, all through the dark forest. Sometimes cold snow hit his paws and the crisp air was surrounding him. Scent of the small village in the middle of the forest guided him.

Oki landed back on his feet and stopped. He looked over his shoulder to check on the two figures who tried to keep it up with him. The wolf growled lowly.

''Hurry up already. I don't feel like going back and getting you two back on track.''

Both humans approached the wolf running. The young, white-haired woman stopped, bent forwards and rested her hands on her knees. Her cheeks were flushed and she panted rapidly. ''I..._puff_... Can't... _puff..._ help it! This stupid human vessel-... _puff_... won't go any faster!''

The big wolf snorted and threw Waka a glance. ''Then why could he run faster and longer than you?''

Amaterasu looked up and frowned. Her eyes looked the blond-haired man from up to down and she pouted. ''He's wearing shoes and is used to a human body longer then I am!''

''Slippers.'' Oki corrected the Goddess.

''Awa?''

''He's wearing slippers.'' The wolf said once more. He turned his back to the humans and jumped off the boulder. He lifted his tail and looked over his shoulder before he began running again. ''Anyway, you're a Goddess, Amaterasu. You can do it.''

The young woman sighed in defeat. The man next to her chuckled slightly and followed Oki deeper into the forest. The Sun-goddess shook her head and tried to keep up their fast pace. Soon they would arrive at Ponc'tan. There, in the middle of Yoshpet...

Amaterasu's gaze wandered over the area again. The spirit gate was still there, the flowers and trees around the stump bloomed, but... there was something wrong. She could feel it!

Her fist landed in her hand. ''The Lucky wallet!''

The wolf and the man both turned their faces in the direction of the young woman. Oki seemed to understand what the Goddess meant – he nodded – but the blond-haired companion didn't get it at all. Waka raised an eyebrow. ''Lucky... wallet?''

''It's-... well, hard to describe but-'' Amaterasu walked around the tree-stump – Ponc'tan – to check if she wasn't mistaking it. ''-It's a device that will let one shrink.''

Oki jumped up, made a somersault in the air and turned back into his human form. ''I thought the Lucky wallet was loyal to you.''

''It is!... was.'' The white-haired Goddess stopped and let herself fall down on the grass. A weary sigh escaped her lips. She hid her face behind her hands. Words came muttering. ''What to do now?''

Waka knelt next to Amaterasu and looked down at the stump. ''So Ponc'tan is inside of it... Can't we just knock on the roof-''

''-Are you mad?'' Oki came rushing to the other man and grabbed his wrist. ''You would destroy the town with your 'knocking'!''

''I only want to help-''

''Stop it you two! My feet hurt, this problem is nagging me and I'm getting a headache of you bickering.'' The Sun-goddess snapped. The two men shut their mouth closed and turned their backs to each other.

A voice from the tree-stump broke the silence.

''Hey! Can ya bickering love-birds quiet it down? There are still people sleep'n in here!''

Amaterasu's eyes flew open and found the furiously hopping Poncle close to her arm. He seemed a bit older, but that little hat she could recognize anywhere!

''Issun!''

The little creature stopped dead in his track and stared up at the young woman. He was stunned and it took him a moment to get hold of his tongue again. He waved at the Goddess. ''Hiya cutie! What brings ya here? And how come ya know my name?''

The young woman crawled on her knees and looked straight down at the Poncle. She tapped at herself. ''Issun, it's me! Amaterasu!''

''Furball? Woah...they sure have grown! -...I mean, you have grown.''

A blush crawled over her cheeks and her eyebrows knitted together into a scowl. ''Are you driving at my breasts? I see you're still the same pervert, Issun.''

The two men on the background stayed silent, but came closer to meet the Poncle. The artist's mood changed when he finally noticed them. Especially when he came eye-to-eye with Waka.

''What's that half-baked prophet doing here?''

Amaterasu bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to face the guys. ''I... They're helping me. See, we have to tell you something, Issun.''

And they told him the story...

* * *

''...So that's why I have changed my appearance and came to you.''

The Poncle kept his mouth shut for a moment and thought about the story the Sun-goddess had just told him. He held his arms folded over his chest and looked up. Oki, Waka and Amaterasu were sitting around him and waiting for his answer. ''That's all of it?''

''That's it.'' She agreed.

''But now you're human... will ya use Brown Rage again?''

At this moment, Waka seemed to choke in a laughter and Oki gasped for air. The young woman's face changed into a bright crimson colour in less then a second. ''W-what are you saying?! Of course not!''

Issun grinned. He loved it to finally get some response back when he teased her. This was for not saying any thing but barking at him years ago. ''And what 'bout Golden Fury?''

Amaterasu slapped her flushed face. ''Please cut it out, Issun.''

–

**A/N: Issun is such a little devil! Hehe, gotta love him!**

**Special thanks and cookies for: **Oki Ryoki, Nightstream of MistClan, Mischievous Wolf of Twilight, Articwolfes, Firework, Junior-Einstein, EvilLeo 01, ChaoticFenris, Dark Queen Helba **and** Random-Kitty-Yuffie.

**Oh, and my apologies for updating so late again! I hope next time I can upload sooner - and maybe make the chap longer- Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

**~Bubblefox**

**P.S. Please leave a review! It puts a smile on my face to see some of my reader's words! (smiles)**


	4. Somewhere a Clock is ticking

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter Four – Somewhere a Clock is ticking –**

''Seriously-''

''If it's about my 'fighting moves' again, Issun, I'll-''

''Don't dare to try to eat me again.'' The Poncle warned and glared up at the young Goddess. She raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly. His eyes wandered to the other two men behind her, staring down at him too.

''What were you about to say?'' Oki spoke in a low tone. His arms were folded in front of his chest and almost demanding Issun to spill out the words.

The Celestial Envoy cleared his throat and looked back at Amaterasu. ''Ya came to me for information about this 'Erase-situation'. To be honest-... I hadn't heard 'bout it until you guys told me-''

A sigh of defeat left the white-haired woman's lips.

''-but the Lucky Wallet disappeared a few months ago.'' Issun said in a tone that you could only describe as 'let-me-finish-my-stories-or-else-'.

The Sun-goddess' eyebrows knitted together. ''Somebody must have taken it away.''

''A creature with a great power.'' Oki finished Amatersu's sentence. He raised from the ground and walked a circle around Ponc'tan. The Oina-man was frowning and held his chin cupped in his hand. The young woman followed his movements with her eyes. ''How do you know?''

''Lika told me.'' He answered brusquely. ''She told me she had tried to use the Lucky Wallet once, but she needed a greater force for it.''

Amatersu's eyes softened by the thought of the little Oina-girl with leaf-mask she saved some time ago. She remembered the little Lika, who had gone missing. That time Kai's younger sister was needed the most, because of her great powers. Greater than Wep'keer's elder, Kemu.

''How's she doing?''

''Fine.'' Oki grumbled absent-minded.

Okay... talking to the warrior of the Oina-tribe didn't seem to be a good idea. The Goddess' brown-coloured eyes went to Waka's side. He seemed to be puzzling with the problem too. Finally he seemed to snap back into the reality when his eyes met Issun's.

''Did you feel any negative vibe around that time?''

The Poncle glared. ''I've been travelling a hell lotta time with Ammy here, and ya think I still can't sense any evil?''

''I apologize-'' The blond-haired man held up his hand and opened his mouth to say so more. The artist hopped up and down and landed in front of the entrance of the tree-stump. He looked up to the Goddess in triumph.

''Hmph, I see who should be protecting you, Furball: a moody-man and a half baked-prophet. I better come along with you again.'' His voice held a hint of a smile. Amaterasu answered with a small smile.

''I'll go and tell the others. Wait here.'' Issun disappeared into the stump.

The young woman raised from the cold ground and dusted off her clothes. She fastened the sand-coloured kimono tighter around her waist and combed a hand through her hair. It was annoying how easy it got tangled up and got in the way.

She rolled the muscles in her stiff neck and suddenly, her eyes looked straight into those crimson-red ones of Oki. He was watching her and she stared back, not breaking the eye-contact. Why was he looking at her? Was something on her face? Had a bird dropped a poopie on her shoulder?

''Ready to go?'' A cheerful voice sounded from next to her under-leg. Amaterasu leaned a bit forward and held out her hand. The Poncle hopped on it and grinned. ''Can I pick the place to sit?''

Amaterasu followed his greedy eyes. His gaze was fixed on her chest. Pervert.

A bit reddening, she lifted Issun and dropped him on her head. ''You can't. And yes, I still remember that Sakuya-incident, Issun.''

The Sun-goddess turned around, this was a sign for the other two to gather and to leave Inner-Yoshpet. Walking in a comfortable silence, the way out of the forest seemed less longer then it looked like on the way to Ponc'tan. Amaterasu was just glad those Demon-trees weren't there anymore.

More silence. Only the sound of snow under their feet was heard. The young woman turned around and started to walk backwards so she could watch the men. Both so silent right now, and both so deep in thought. But their souls were different.

Oki was a though one, who showed the minimum of his emotions. Waka on the other hand could have a serious side too, but he was more outgoing than the Oina-man was.

She twirled around to walk normal again. Apparently the two men moved faster, and passed Amaterasu. She sighed slightly when she noticed a small distance between her and the men appeared. Still, nobody had said anything yet. Even Issun hadn't.

The tense atmosphere around the Poncle didn't feel right. So Amaterasu strolled even slower to have some private space for her and Issun to talk. ''Is something bothering you, Issun?''

A grumble from on top of her head as answer.

''Did something happen?'' Amaterasu continued. After a long silence the Celestial Envoy finally spoke. ''He passed away.''

''Who?''

''My grandfather, Ishaku.'' Issun's had become quieter at the end. The white-haired Goddess stopped dead in her track. Her eyes rolled up, trying to see her tiny friend. He hopped on her shoulder so she could face him easier. Her brown eyes softened. ''Issun...''

''A few months ago it was-...'' The Poncle seemed to choke on his words. ''Since that time, I'm the elder of Ponc'tan.''

''I'm so sorry, Issun. If there's something I could do-...''

The boy shook his head and lowered his shoulders. Not looking up at Amaterasu, he climbed back on her head and grabbed a few strands of hair. The artist gave a small yank. ''C'mon, Ammy. They're wait'n for us.''

The young woman frowned lightly when a great question mark popped up in her head: why did Issun want to skip this chat? Knowing she wouldn't get a straight or honest answer if she asked it, so she let it pass. Amaterasu gave a nod and speed up. Her mind also picked up the pace and thoughts quickly went through her head.

People changed through time, speaking of not only their appearance. Their annoying quirks could disappeared, one could have matured or their personality could have transformed into something whole different.

Amaterasu had noticed her close friend had changed. It seemed Issun kept more to himself.

''Finally there you are. We thought you got ambushed by a demon.'' Waka commented at a jokily tone when the young woman and Poncle came into sight. The two men had been waiting by the exit of Yoshpet. Behind them was a blanket of snow and stone and in front of them the dark forest.

The Sun-goddess tilted up her chin to the blond-haired man. ''Ha-ha. Like I can't take care of myself.''

''Well... being you in your human-form - without claws and a mouth full of sharp teeth - I doubt it, Furball.'' Issun chuckled from her head. The young woman huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. ''But you still keep calling me 'furball'-''

Rustling next to her made Amaterasu stop talking and look up. Oki had turned his back to the three of them and headed in the direction of his cottage, a few miles further. Suddenly he turned around and looked the Goddess straight in the eye.

''I thought you wanted to find out who is abusing the Erase-brush technique.''

She frowned when the Oina-man let those words roll out of his mouth. ''Hey! Of course I want to find out-''

''Then why aren't you hurrying up? This mortal world is in danger again.'' Oki snapped. ''Because of your doing!''

''So I have to hurry up?'' The young woman spat back at him. She stomped her bare feet in the cold snow – all the way up to the tall, dark-haired man – while she held her chin up high. ''I'm so sorry you're so scared to die.''

Red eyes narrowed behind the mask. ''I'm not afraid to die. I'm afraid others will because of this.''

Amaterasu closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. He was right. She wrong. How could she be acting so untactful? People were dying here, right now in this world. She had the responsibility to take care of this mortal world. She was a God! A Sun-god, for God's sake!

''I'm sorry.'' She murmured through her teeth.

''Just remember what you got to do and what your mission is. Now-... let's go.'' The warrior turned his back to her and started walking again.

It took her a moment to let Oki's words sink in. Maybe living in a human-vessel made her think more like a normal human, and act like an ordinary human. As wolf she never had to think about what to say, or how to act. She just did. Amaterasu shook her head. Perhaps too many new possibilities and differences diverted led her mind from her actual goal. Who knows?

''Ammy?'' A small yank at her hair. ''Not frozen yet?''

''Hn?''

''...Guess your tongue is already.''

The young woman let out a small chuckle. ''Not yet. Where are Waka and Oki?''

Her eyes wandered over the area. No sign of the two men, but their footsteps in the snow in front of her. A misty wind of snow blurred her vision further from her point of view.

''Oki invited us to stay the night at his place. He still lives in that cottage close to the gate, ya know?'' Issun shook his head and laughed. ''Guess he always will be a 'lone wolf'.''

Amaterasu smiled slightly. That was something that would never change in Oki's personality. That was what made him... Oki.

She followed the tracks in the snow until she got close to the blond-haired man and the dark-haired one. The member of the Oina-tribe gave a small nod before he opened the door-flap. After the two men entered, the Goddess followed.

''Oki! You got me worried-'' A woman's voice sounded. She stopped abrubt when her eyes fell upon the pretty, white-haired lady. ''Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't know you had visitors...''

Finally Amaterasu acknowledged the woman. Kai, Lika's sister, who had led her through Yoshpet the first time.

The brown-haired woman pushed Waka slightly away and left the cottage. When the flap folded back Oki moved it away, only to see a brown wolf running away from him through the snow. He sighed in defeat and pushed the flap closed.

Amaterasu's eyebrows knitted together. What was it all about? This didn't feel right... there was an strange sphere she couldn't put her finger on. It worried her.

Something weird was going on here.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, the special thanks go to: **Random-Kitty-Yuffie, mini wolf, oki ryoki, Insane Melody, Smooshcat, I Talk-2-Evil Little Pixies **and** Kuso-baba. **Thank you so much, you guys are my saints! (makes a little dance)**

**Second, sorry for the story going so slow! But so many things will happen soon, I promise! This will only be a sort of interlude... and when things are rolling... it'll be like a huge avalanche! (Pumps fist in the air) Yeah!**

**Third, I just wanted to announce this: today I passed my driving-test! Whooopee! I only have to do a practical-exam and – if I pass – I'll have my driving-licence. I can't wait hehe.**

**Last but NOT (VERY) least: PLEASE REVIEW! (wow... that is one clear hint, isn't it? -grins- no really, just do)**


	5. The Wind is Calling

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter Five – The Wind is Calling –**

First, the Lucky Wallet had disappeared a few months ago. And around that time, Ishaku died too. Not only those factors were troubling, but Issun and Kai were acting weird as well.

Deep in thought Amaterasu sat there by the fire, warming her hands. Her eyes were focused on the flames, though she didn't watch them. In her mind she made a list of the information she got to know till now. Her feet and hands were tingling because of the heat.

''You look troubled, Ammy.''

The Goddess' eyes found the small Poncle sitting on the ground and leaning against her leg. Issun was looking up at her, he wore a light frown across his features. She sighed and made a light nod. ''I don't understand why we waste our time here.''

''Hn? Wasting? Don't you need to sleep then? Or do you have plans where to go and kick that brushgod's butt?'' Issun didn't even try to hide his devious grin. Amaterasu stared back in the fire.

''The wind – Kazegami – is calling for me. But-'' Shaking her head and averting her eyes to the ground as if she were in shame, the young woman continued. ''-With these human-ears I can't understand what he's trying to tell me. That's why I want to visit Sakuya.''

''_Branches of the trees will pick up the stories the wind is carrying along_.'' The artist nodded understanding. ''So that isn't just something old folks are saying?''

Amaterasu smiled a little. ''No. And if we see Sakuya again, she can tell us too if she knows something about this 14th God.''

Again Issun nodded. He jawned, rubbed his eyes and rested his head back against the Goddess' leg. He rolled on his side and gave another jawn. ''If you don't mind-... Good night.''

''Nighty night.'' The white-haired woman smiled down at her close friend. It was almost as if she never had left this lower Realm.

Her eyes wandered over the rest of the cottage. Waka was asleep too. His back was turned in her direction and his long, blonde hair was spread out over the ground he was lying on. The ex-Moon tribe member's chest moved in a slow pattern up and down.

Amaterasu turned her face back to the flames of the dying fire. Looking around, she found some lumber at the other side of the fireplace. Getting up a little – trying not to wake Issun who was sleeping against her leg – the young woman reached for a piece.

Suddenly a big hand took it away before she could take it. This sudden movement of the man who sat at the other side of the fireplace made the Goddess almost jump. She had almost forgotten Oki sat there. He must have listened to her and Issun's conversation.

''You scared me.'' The young woman mumbled softly without looking up from the flames. The Oina man across from her didn't move. ''I did?''

''I thought you was asleep already.'' The Sun-goddess admitted. Her hazel-coloured eyes tried to steal a glance from Oki. She found him sitting in a lotus-position and his red eyes staring down at her. He shook his head lightly. ''I can't.''

''Hm.'' Amaterasu averted her eyes away from him. Slowly she took her hands away from the warmth of the fire and hid them back in the big sleeves of the sand-coloured kimono. ''I can't either.''

A peaceful silence was there for a moment. Both enjoying being out of the cold snow and sitting in the twilight of the room. Oki decided to break the silence with his low whisper.

''I lied.''

The young woman looked up and her eyebrows knitted a bit together. ''About what?''

''Lika.'' The dark-haired man stared absent-minded into the fire. His fingers dug into the ashes on the edges of the fireplace. ''Somebody – something – took her mask.''

Amaterasu's eyes widened. The people of the Oina-tribe were known because of their masks. The Goddess knew it was given to members of the tribe when they were young. The mask would act like a catalyst between the magic spirit and the human body for the one who wore the mask. Thanks to the magical masks, members of the tribe were able to turn into wolves and back. Losing it, meant losing a side of their personality.

It was even a bigger deal for a person like Lika. That girl held a great magical power within, but without the mask she is unable to unleash it.

A few pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall on the right place. ''You mean... That's why Kai is acting so strange towards strangers, isn't it? She doesn't trust them anymore?''

Oki nodded and smeared the grey stains of ash further over his hands. ''You smell just like that thief. That's why I thought you and Waka were the thieves when I found you two in that cave.''

She closer her eyes and shook her head lightly. So she could add more to that list she was making. The Lucky Wallet, the sudden death of Ishaku, the mask of Lika... there must be a red line between those subjects. The same smell...

The young woman opened her mouth and spoke out her thought. ''I think this Erase-god is behind this all.''

Dusting off his hands, the man at the other side of the fire nodded. ''Sooner we find that lost God, the better it is for everyone.''

Unexpected, a small chuckle rolled over Amaterasu's lips. Rapidly she tried to cover her mouth. ''I'm sorry, but it made me think-...You almost slaughtered me and Waka off with Kutone because you thought we were the thieves.''

Red eyes behind the man's mask softened. Was he laughing? ''Not with Kutone though.''

* * *

The Sun-goddess hadn't slept a tiny bit. Lying awake but with her eyes closed, she heard rustling close to her. When Amaterasu opened her eyes, she saw the entrance flap fall back again.

The young woman made herself sit up straight, combed a hand through her tangled up hair and tightened the kimono right. Fortunately Issun was sleeping on his own and not using her leg as pillow anymore, so the Goddess could move now without waking him.

Sliding the flap open with her hand, reflection of the rising sun on the snow hit her pupils first. When her eyes finally get used to the early morning light, she noticed the big, dark wolf not so far from her. Oki's nose was up in the air, breathing in the fresh air with his eyes closed.

Amaterasu walked in his direction and looked around. The view was stunning: rays of the rising sun just appeared over the edges of the mountains and the smoke of the volcanoes was coloured orange by the morning light.

Crisp snow under her feet felt cold, but good and the air... it was loaded with all types of smells around this time. Many species of animals awoke, a few types of grasses opened their leaves, blossom of the Guardian Tree was even stronger and so much more. The young woman closed her eyes herself and breathed in deep. It felt relaxing for her.

''It's a beautiful dawn, isn't it?''

The Sun-goddess smiled by hearing Oki's raw, wolf-voice. Her eyes opened and looked down at the male wolf standing next to her. He looked up at her with his bright red eyes.

''It sure is.''

The Oina-tribe member turned around and strolled away from her. Amaterasu turned around and had a surprised look across her face. Why was he walking away from her? She called after him. ''Hey! What are you doing?''

''I'm going to hunt.'' Oki stopped and looked over his shoulder. ''I'll be right back.''

''Fine.'' She shrugged blankly. ''I'll tell the others.''

With this, the big, black wolf turned his head back and started running. The young woman watched him go, with envy in her eyes. Envy. She wished she could run along with him, feeling the wind blowing through her fur, hunting down prey and digging her teeth in the warm flesh-... She wished she could give up this human skin for a moment only to take a sprint in her real appearance. But that wasn't the right thing to do now.

With a weary sigh Amaterasu walked back to the cottage and entered. A bouncing Poncle greeted her and a blond-haired man by the fire smiled up at her. She took a seat next to Waka by the fire.

''_Bonjour, ma chérie_.'' He handed her a bowl with a steaming liquid in it. ''I made some tea. Drink up, it's good.''

Without saying a word, the young woman took the bowl and a tiny sip. It tasted good. ''What's in it?''

''Mint. I had some with me.'' Waka smiled again. What was he so happy about? Maybe he had just slept quite well. The Goddess took another sip and stared into the never dying flames in the fireplace. It made her think about the talk she had had with Oki last night. Would he travel along with them if they left for Kamiki Village? It made her a little sad when she thought about leaving Oki here...

''What's with the sad face?'' Issun hopped on her shoulder and patted her cheeks. ''Cheer up, Sunshine.''

Amaterasu forced a small smile.

''That's better.'' The artist smirked and bounced back on the floor. He reached for a paper-scroll, his brush and started to draw something down. The young woman brought the bowl back to her lips and drunk more of the tea. Why were they relaxing right now? Shouldn't they leave already to cross Shinshu Field? It would take a whole day to cross it at least.

A cold breeze blew through the entrance when Oki entered. In his hand he held a smelly, wet beaver. He let the flap fall closed after him and crossed the room. Three pair of eyes followed him, and when the Oina man noticed he gave them a look.

''What? You don't like beaver?''

* * *

''There is no time to lose now.'' Impatiently Amaterasu tapped her foot on the floor. ''It almost past noon!''

''She's right.'' Oki stowed the clean dishes back in the cabinet and turned around to face the Poncle, ex-Moon tribe member and the Sun-goddess. ''We should go now.''

''You're going with us?'' Waka's surprised words were there before the white-haired woman could speak them out loud. The Oina man nodded slowly.

''But.. but who's going to protect Kamui if you aren't there?'' The young woman uttered.

''Samikle is perfectly capable of fighting himself.'' The dark-haired man explained lightly. When he walked past Amaterasu, he patted her shoulder lightly. ''Besides, if you fail, the Oina-tribe would feel the harsh consequences too. I better protect you to make sure that won't happen.''

''Yeah yeah, let's go already.'' Issun complained from the top of Ammy's head. He tugged on a few strands of hair which made the Goddess give the Poncle a warning. They all headed out of the cottage.

The blond-haired man clenched his jaw and glared at the back of the other man. He, Waka, was there too to protect Amaterasu. But... When he thought of the achievements he had made of protecting people... he better shouldn't talk about it. Waka looked up and found Amaterasu's comforting brown-eyes staring at him. He averted his own from hers.

No, maybe Oki was right and should the Oina warrior protect her too. But that didn't mean Waka would leave her side. Not now. Not ever.

As they moved themselves through the narrow tunnel, a warm soothing air greeted them from the other side. The wind tugged harder at the ends of her white hair when she got near the exit. Amaterasu closed her eyes and felt the tickling feeling of grass and earth under her feet.

She had missed it.

Apparently she wasn't the only one. She could hear he little artist on top of her head breathing in the flower-scent filled air and the expression of the blond-haired man seem to soft too by the sight of the grasslands. Only Oki looked a bit... out.

They climbed down the cliff and looked over the grass-covered valley. A beautiful, blooming Guardian Tree grew in the middle of it.

''Maybe you should take off your mask.'' Amaterasu said at a soft tone. Immediately the man threw her a death glare from behind the Oina-mask. The young woman sighed and rolled her eyes up. ''Okay. Got it. But then you have to promise not to change into your wolf-appearance. Otherwise we will get the wrong attention fixed on us.''

Oki huffed and made a nod that was barely visible.

''Good.'' Waka decided to make a try at breaking the tense sphere between all of them. ''Now, who's last at Kamiki is an imp!''

And with this, the blond-haired man dashed away.

''Hey! Not fair!'' The Sun-goddess called after him and started to run as fast as she could. Oki mimicked her movements and paced next to her. His deep voice pierced through the wind.

''You said you wanted to hurry up.''

''Yes-'' Amaterasu made a leap over a big boulder and landed back on her feet. ''But I didn't say I wanted to lose a bet!''

The dark-haired man gave a small chuckle. ''Well, at this rate you will.'' And with that, he run past her.

''Not fa-hair! I'm stuck with this human-vessel remember?!'' She called. The two running images of the men in front of her were pissing her off. She liked competition, but only if she could win it.

''Easy, Swifty.'' Issun mumbled from top of her head. ''Not whole Nippon needs to hear the Sun-goddess is running here over the Shinshu Field. Besides, being an imp isn't that bad, is it?''

''Hmph.''

Issun laughed loudly.

* * *

Amaterasu rested her hands on her knees and panted heavily. Stupid little boys with their bets. Of course Waka had known she would lose it. Stupid Waka and his pranks.

''The cherry-trees are still blooming!'' The Celestial Envoy's words broke her thoughts. The white-haired woman looked up from the ground to see the pink-coloured blossom decorating the branches of the trees she had helped to bloom years ago. She smiled. ''I see.''

Those trees didn't only tell her they were near the entrance of Kamiki Village, but they also told her the shadow of the Erase-god hadn't reached this part of Nippon. Yet.

The sun was already setting. But that was okay, knowing they did reach the town in just one day travelling. Well, travelling? More running... Anyway, they were there.

''We better find a place to stay and see that Sakuya person tomorrow.'' Oki said. Amaterasu bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Didn't he know Sakuya was a spirit of a tree?

''I think I know a place.''

''Oh no, Ammy. You don't mean-'' Issun's mood seem to drop. The Goddess grinned and started walking, the others followed obediently.

''Yes. We're going to pay Susano a visit.''

* * *

**A/N: They finally got to Kamiki! And Susano isn't the only one who will be surprised! (Nah, I'm not the one who's going to spoil!)**

**Anyway, I first wanted to thank a few people who really supported me: **Pirate-pet, TigerSwallow, Dark'n'Snowy01, Oki Ryoki, Amicably Apathetic, Artistic Wolf **and last but not least** Okikurmi  
**If my readers and reviewers (!) weren't there, I would be a lazy bum and given up the story already I think. Yeah, that's really how I am. Sorry can't help it.**

**And if my reviewers weren't there with advice, things wouldn't change. For example **Amicably Apathetic **asked me to put a translation of the French words Waka uses in the story at the end. I'll do that :) (and edit the other chapters too) Because if I can understand it, it doesn't mean you guys can. Oh... whatever, I started rambling again.**

**Talking about rambling, recently I found the official artwork-book of Okami in a bookstore! Of course I bought it and I can tell you, it isn't a waste of money. If you love the Okami-game like me, you would like this too. Anyway, in this book there are some facts the creators wanted to use in the game but didn't. I'll use some of this in the story :) (If I do, I'll put it in the Author notes. I hope nobody minds that)**

**So... what was I about to say? Oh yeah! Please leave a review!**

**Translation section: ****French – English****  
Bonjour – Good morning/ Good day  
Ma chérie – my dear/ love**


	6. When you Smile

**THE 14TH BRUSH GOD**

**Chapter Six – When you Smile –**

The sky had turned dark as soon as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Amaterasu gazed at the black silhouette of the Konohana-tree. A fierce wind was blowing through the leaves of the divine tree.

''-Ammy?''

''Hn?'' The Goddess rolled her eyes up to the poncle on top of her head. He rolled his eyes and pointed at Oki and Waka in front of Susano's house. The young woman walked back to the two men. Just before she knocked on the wooden door, Amaterasu looked up again. A frown was set on her forehead.

''Promise me you don't say anything. Otherwise you'll get us into trouble, Issun.''

''But-''

''Promise it.'' The Goddess said at a stern tone. The Poncle on top of her head sighed and raised his hands to the sky. ''But I didn't do anything wrong!''

''-yet.'' Waka murmured, as a sort of add to Issun's words. The prophet received a scowl from the creature on Amaterasu's head. She, on the other hand, ignored it and shook her head lightly. ''If Susano recognize you, Issun, he'll sure find out who I am.''

The artist snorted and shrugged. ''Nah, he isn't smart enough to find it out himself.''

''Though you better don't say anything for the safety of the Sun-Goddess.'' Oki decided to mix himself in the conversation. The Oina-man knocked firmly on the wooden door.

A rough voice came from the other side of the door. ''Who's there?''

''Here he comes.'' Amaterasu whispered to the other guys, to make sure they won't fled when Susano would show himself. But instead of the gruff man... a beautiful lady opened the door. Kushi?

''Hello? How can I help you at this time of the day?''

The white-haired woman blinked. She actually hadn't expected the sake brewer to be here. Behind Kushi, Susano got into the sight. ''Who dares to disturb the evening of the greatest warrior Susano and his family?''

''I... eh...''

Quickly Oki stepped forward and took the lead in the lie. ''We're travellers. We're looking for a place to stay for the night.''

''Oh!'' The woman opened the door even more. ''Come in! You're welcome. You all are.''

Susano raised his eyebrows at Kushi. ''They're strangers. They could be our enemies.''

''Well, if they attack us, I've got you to protect me.'' The sake brewer smiled gently at the bear of a man. He huffed turned around and barged back into the house. The woman turned her face back to Amaterasu, Waka and Oki. ''Don't worry about my husband, he can be a little grumpy after a though day of work.''

Husband? Amaterasu chuckled quietly when she passed Kushi into the house. Who could have thought the gentle sake brewer and the cocky, decent of Nagi would get together? ..Maybe it wasn't that of a surprise, nevertheless it made the Goddess laugh a little. The two of them were so different!

''...-we were just about to have dinner. Have you all eaten yet?''

''No, we haven't.'' Waka answered the black-haired woman, when she lead them downstairs. The woman smiled up to them. ''We have enough, so if you like you can eat with us.''

''Thank you.'' Amaterasu bowed slightly. Her eyes wandered over the room, it had changed a bit since the last time she had been here. First, it was a lot cleaner and there was more furniture. Instead of only a bed in the room, there was also a small fireplace and another smaller bed.

The young woman raised her eyebrow slightly. Why do they need a smaller bed? If they were married... When the Goddess observed the room further, she found an answer to her question: the small toddler on Susano's lap.

The group knelt around the fireplace and Kushi started to fill the bowls with steaming soup. The Goddess glanced at the cooing child next to her. The young boy held his tiny hands out to her and giggled. Amaterasu smiled lightly back at him.

''He seems to like you already.''

The white haired woman looked up at the sake-brewer, who handed her a bowl of soup. ''Sorry?''

''Kuninushi.'' Kushi lifted the toddler from Susano's lap and took place between Amaterasu and her husband. ''Our son.''

The Sun-goddess smiled at the couple. It was unbelievable... it seemed a lot had happened in the time she had left the lower Realm. Somehow, it felt like a small stung in her emotions. However, she kept smiling. ''How old is he?''

''This year he'll turn four.'' The other woman answered, while she helped her child eat up the soup. Kushi's eyes softened. ''You know, you remind me of someone-... What's your name again?''

''Amat-... Ama. Just Ama.'' Amaterasu forced a small grin. Her eyes fell upon Waka and Oki, who where watching her closely. A small sigh escaped her lips: Gods, did she hate to lie to people!

* * *

That night, the sleep wouldn't come.

The Goddess rolled herself on her back and stared at the ceiling. They – she, Waka, Oki and Issun – were sleeping on the upper floor. On her left was Oki and on her right slept Waka. Issun lay next to her on the pillow, he was snoring a little.

Amaterasu sighed and got up a little. She glanced at the Oina-man next to her and chuckled softly. The man lay on his belly, all tangled up in his sheets. The sword had fallen out of his hands and lay flat on the floor. The young woman shook her head. Men and their warrior-instincts.

She turned her head and found Waka on the other side. His blonde hair was spread out over the pillow and he had kicked his sheets to the end of the bed. He was sleeping restless: moving if he was trying to dodge something. His skin was covered with sweat.

The Sun-goddess frowned. Waka was having a nightmare. Should she wake him? No, maybe it was an important vision he was having. In that case the prophet would be mad if she woke him.

Biting her bottom-lip she got up from her bed and left the room. She really needed some fresh air right now. A starry night-sky welcomed her and the wind whistled through the grass.

Amaterasu walked to the large patch of grass behind Susano's house. This hadn't changed at all after all those years. Apparently Susano still used this field to practise his sword-wielding: parts of broken dummies were spread over the area.

The young woman descended in the grass near the water. Even in the darkness she could spot the small islands on the water surface. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. In a reflex she had taken out the Celestial Brush from her pocket and the Goddess' face snapped up to the person behind her.

It was Waka.

''Gods, you scared me!''

The prophet chuckled softly and plumbed next to the young woman in the grass. ''I'm sorry, ma chérie.''

After sliding the Brush back in her pocket, Amaterasu turned her face to Waka. A frown formed on her forehead when their eyes met. ''You had a nightmare.''

The man ripped his eyes from her gaze and let them wander over the black surface of the water. He clenched his jaw and breathed in deep. ''I did.''

For a moment, there was a silence between them. Only the sounds of the night were heard. Rustling of the leaves and reed, a few crickets chirping not so far from them and splashing of the water against the borders of the field.

Waka broke the silence, his expression darkened. ''I dreamt about-...well-... that fight with Yami.'' The ex-Moon Tribe-member snapped his face back to the Goddess. ''It was as if a voice sneered-... whispered-''

''-That it won't happen again.'' Amaterasu finished. Her head was bend and rested on her forearms, her brown eyes stood unfocussed. ''_'Once nobody would believe in you anymore. That's the time I'll defeat you for once and for all.' _I've had the same dream.''

He opened his mouth to say some words. Soothing words perhaps to cheer her up. But he couldn't find them. His mouth closed shut and Waka turned his head back to the water. He shrugged weakly. ''Odd, eh?''

''What is?'' Brown eyes looked up again. Curious as always, like wolf's eyes. Waka smirked a little. ''Think about what Issun would say.''

''Is it something vulgar?''

''No...'' The blonde haired man shook his head smirking. '''That fish in the oversized fish-bowl can't be a threat at all. He should watch his back for the great Amaterasu!'''

Not only the way Waka tried to mimic Issun's voice but also the look on his face made her laugh out loud. Those green-coloured eyes of his twinkled with humour and he encouraged to smile even more, even in darker times. The young woman wiped away the tears in her eyes. ''Thank you, Waka. Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' Before the man got up, he rubber her back quickly. ''I can't stand to see you look so troubled.''

Amaterasu's eyes widened. She turned around, only to have a view at Waka's back and his blonde hair waving behind him when he walked back to Susano's cottage. She really had heard that last whisper, hadn't she? The tone of his voice had sounded so... caring?

Turning back to her normal sitting-position and after rubbing her upper-arms thoughtfully, the woman concluded Waka had said it out of friendship. That was what it was, right?

She closed her eyes again. This time another voice echoed in her mind.

_I'll wait in the shadows. I'll wait for that time..._

* * *

''Good! Your guys are awake!''

''Whaddaya talking 'bout, Ammy?'' Issun rubbed his eyes wary and tightened his helmet on his head. Amaterasu had to admit he seemed more asleep then awake. Nevertheless she picked him up and put him on her shoulder. The Poncle grabbed a lock of her white hair to hide himself in.

Just in time, Kushi's head popped up from downstairs. ''Are you going already? Don't you want to have breakfast?''

''That sounds-''

''-Really wonderful, but we have to go now.'' The Goddess chimed in before Oki could finish his sentence. He raised an eyebrow at her, she gave a quick look back before her eyes found the sake brewer's again. Amaterasu plastered up a fake smile. ''Visiting the Konohana and stuff like that, you know.''

''Oh... sure. I understand.'' The dark-haired woman smiled back. ''But it wasn't a problem if you had stayed longer. The more the merrier!''

''Hmph.'' This time Susano's head appeared in the staircase. He walked past the group with his son under his broad arms. He opened the door and left the house. His wife followed him with her eyes, she shrugged. ''Don't worry about Susano. He's always like that.''

''I know.'' Amaterasu muttered. When she caught herself blurting it out, her hands slapped over her mouth. Fortunately nobody had noticed. She cleared her throat and bowed for Kushi. ''Thanks for letting us stay here. We're very grateful.''

''No problem.''

Outside, the group found the gruff man and the toddler on the field behind the house. They were practising sword-techniques on the dummies. Both looked up when Oki, Amaterasu and Waka walked over the bridge. Kuninushi waved enthusiastically at them. The Goddess smiled, raised her hand and waved back.

Because she wasn't paying attention what was happening in front of her, she promptly bumped against Oki's back. He had stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. When Amaterasu looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow.

''What are you doing?''

''Why are you stopping?'' The young woman scowled a little. The Oina-man gave a sigh. ''I don't know where to go.''

''To Sakuya! That's where we going!'' Issun piped in. No 'stranger' was around this time so he could speak out loud again.

''Sakuya... and where does that person live?'' Oki grunted. Issun and Amaterasu chuckled simultaneously. The artist pointed at the divine tree up the hill. The man followed the direction and he frowned.

''Sakuya isn't exactly a 'who'.'' The poncle pointed out nosily. ''Sakuya is the beautiful spirit of the Konohana-tree.''

* * *

**A/N:**

Random-Kitty-Yuffie, Artistic WolfPirate-pet, Okikurmi, TigerSwallow, PyroStorm, pirate-pet, mini wolf, mikozu, Guardion of the Moon, Reaper, the WolfCat is Back, Emi-no-sabaku, Amicably Apathetic, Cherrycaky778, Yamiace1321, ruff1298, Blaze ocean dragon, Wolf-Goddess **and** mikozu **thank you all for your nice comments, adds to lists and many more! If it wasn't for you I would have given up on this story already.**

**I know I should have updated sooner, but there have been a few problems what made me I couldn't. Pneumonia struck me at the end of December. I haven't seen any fireworks at New Years Eve's at all! (cries). This was the mayor thing that delayed the story. So don't worry about the next update, the waiting time will be much shorter (I hope) XD**

**And and and! About the story; I got the name for Kushi's and Susano's kid from the official artwork-book of Okami. Apparently the producers of Okami designed Kuninushi for the ending scene, but in the end it didn't come up in the game. (cries). However, I gave the toddler a place in my story :) (credit of the name goes to Capcom).**

**And before I forget: Susano will be back (á la Terminator-style) (Laughs). No seriously, this wasn't all of him. See you in the next chapter! ….Please leave a comment! :D**


End file.
